I, Steth
by RFK
Summary: Steth finally talks back about which alien was really responsible for the events in “Vis-à-vis”.


TITLE: "I, Steth"  
AUTHOR: Jean Griffin/RFK  
CODE: Steth, Paris, Crew, & a little P/T  
E-MAIL: june_daley@rocketmail.com  
FEEDBACK: It would be nice to receive some. Please, no flames.  
SUMMARY: Steth finally talks back about which alien was really responsible for the events in "Vis-à-vis".   
DISCLAIMER: Sigh! All characters and etc. pertaining to Star Trek Voyager belongs to Paramount, Viacom and . . . well, you know who.  
  
After reading tons of stories and codas, blaming Steth for the havoc caused in "Vis-à-vis". I had to write this story. Just to get the facts straight. By the way, Steth's observations of B'Elanna are my observations of her at the end of the episode. For a woman who may have realized she slept with an alien impersonating her boyfriend, she seemed very unconcerned about it.  
  
  
  
  
"I, Steth" by Jean Griffin  
  
  
". . . taken over by Steth, that DNA snatching alien . . ."  
  
  
". . . that creep Steth take over Tom's body . . ."  
  
  
"Steth took over Tom's body sometime after he left the messhall. . ."  
  
* * * *   
  
  
Enough! That is it! I have had enough of these scurrilous attacks upon my character! It is time to tell the truth!  
  
At this moment, I am sure many of you are wondering who I am and what I am talking about. Well, I'll tell you. My name is Steth. Now wait a minute! Back down! There's no need to send a lynch mob after me! I'm not who you think I am. I mean . . . my name is Steth, but . . . Sigh! Let me start again.  
  
My name is Steth. I am a pilot from the Benthan system, somewhere in the Delta Quadrant. I have been receiving some interesting subspace transmissions from another star system. These transmissions came in the form of literature or what is called fan fiction stories. Anyway, these stories have accused me of creating havoc aboard a starship from the Alpha Quadrant I had encountered several years ago, called the U.S.S. Voyager. I am here to correct these misconceptions of my character and reveal the truths behind that event.  
  
Apparently, many believe I am the alien who had encountered VOYAGER, requesting help to repair my ship. It seems after becoming acquainted with VOYAGER's crew and its Chief Pilot; I allegedly traded my DNA with this Tom Paris, before rendering him unconscious. I supposedly then sent Lieutenant Paris away on my ship and proceeded to take his place on VOYAGER - including his positions and his woman, a Human/Klingon hybrid named B'Elanna Torres. I have even been accused of tricking this B'Elanna into having sex with her, consuming non-regulation alcohol, threatening VOYAGER's Borg crewman and stealing the body of the ship's captain, Kathryn Janeway.  
  
All of these accusations are false! I didn't do a damn thing! Pardon my language. I meant that I am completely innocent of these charges. And quite frankly, I am sick and tired of these fan fiction stories that blame me for what happened on VOYAGER. The following is a TRUE account of what really happened.  
  
Several days before my encounter with Lieutenant Paris and VOYAGER, I was testing a new, state-of-the-art shuttle I had designed. I came across a beautiful female alien named Daelen. She claimed that her ship needed repairs and requested my assistance. Since I am fully trained not only as a pilot, but also in starship design, I offered my help. Before I knew what happened, Daelen . . . that creature . . . sigh! Anyway, in a blink of an eye, she managed to assume my form and steal my ship, leaving me with her body and a trash heap badly in need of repair. This is what I get for being a gentleman.  
  
Daelen, now disguised as me, must have encountered VOYAGER at least a few days later. She . . . uh, he . . . Sigh! Since the alien was now in my body, I'll refer to it as he/she. Anyway, the scoundrel introduced him/herself as Steth. Me. From what I later discovered, he/she proceeded to befriend this Lieutenant Tom Paris of the Federation, before committing another act of theft. Daelen/Steth was now Daelen/Steth/Paris. And the poor lieutenant found himself stuck with my body.  
  
After Daelen sent the real Paris away from VOYAGER in my ship, he/she proceeded to take over the pilot's life. He became VOYAGER's chief pilot and medical assistant. He/she also assumed Tom Paris' love life. Whether he/she and the ship's chief engineer actually had sex is mere conjecture. When I finally met Chief Torres, she seemed unconcerned with the possibility of a romantic liaison with the imposter. She seemed more concerned with Tom Paris' health and mental state. No one really knows, aside from Daelen and Chief Torres. Yet, these fan fiction writers have assumed the worst.  
  
Meanwhile, imagine my surprise in encountering my body again! It happened two days after being abandoned by Daelen. I was quite prepared to demand my body back, until I discovered that the Human, Tom Paris now possessed it. After he convinced me of his real identity, I introduced myself as the real Steth, former victim of that body thief, Daelen. Both Tom Paris and I decided that the only way to recover our rightful bodies was to confront Daelen. It was not long before we plotted a course for VOYAGER.  
  
True to character, Daelen became bored with Tom Paris' life and placed his/her sights upon another body - namely the one that belonged to Captain Janeway, VOYAGER's commander. He/she succeeded on the second attempt, stole a shuttle and proceeded to make his/her escape. Fortunately, Tom and I arrived in time to stop him/her.  
  
All of us - myself, Tom Paris and Captain Janeway recovered our real bodies, thanks to the ship's holographic medical officer. Daelen was also returned to his/her body. However, I did inform Captain Janeway that the body of Daelen might be another stolen identity. And that the real Daelen might be stuck in either the thief's real body or one belonging to another victim. The best I could do is return Daelen's body back to the Benthan system. I decided to return this body to the authorities and let them deal with the confusion.  
  
Well, that's it. That is my full and accurate account of my encounters with the DNA thief, Tom Paris and the VOYAGER crew. Hopefully everyone, especially these fan fiction writers, will finally realize that I, Steth, was not the DNA thief. Instead, I was another victim, just like Tom Paris, Captain Janeway and possibly even the real Daelen. I only hope that there will be no future accounts, accusing me of being that . . . that vile creature. If I do receive any in the future, I promise that I will sue. With extreme prejudice. Good day to you all.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
